Kagome's new love
by sun-kissed-rose433
Summary: Inuyasha is the new student at school. There he meets Kagome who hides her real self from everone, until Inuyasha figures out her secret.
1. The new kid

Kagome Higurashi was actually doing her independent reading like she was supposed to. Kagome was a good student, but she absolutely hated to read. She let out a sigh and tried to concentrate on the words in front of her. She had successfully read a paragraph when she heard the door open. Concentration broken Kagome looked up and stared at the boy who stood next to the principal.

"Mr.Rise?" The principal said. Kagome's lit teacher looked up from his novel that he was reading and said,

"Ah. This must be Inuyasha." _Inuyasha? What a weird name. Of course Kagome isn't all that common either._ Kagome thought. Kagome heard a few giggles on the other side of the room and knew instantly who it was. It was her shallow cousin Kikyo. Kagome's eye caught Kikyou's and Kikyo mouthed to her "He's mine!" Kagome just rolled her eyes. Every guy belong to Kikyo.

"Well Inuyasha why don't you sit behind Kagome." Kagome tensed. She didn't want some new guy she didn't even know sitting behind her! A quick glance around the room told Kagome that the seat behind her was the only empty one available.

Inuyasha must have observed the same thing because without asking who she was he sat down in the seat behind her. She heard him sigh and she could imagine that he looked bored. Excitement over, Kagome once again picked up her book and tried to read again.

Fifty glances at the clock later the teacher announced that they could talk among themselves. Kagome smiled and basically threw her book on the ground and grabbed her notebook that held all of her short stories. _Might as well write now because its not like I have any friends in this class._ Kagome thought.

"I take it you didn't enjoy that book." A voice said behind her. Kagome turned surprised to Inuyasha. She gave a small smile and said,

"I don't enjoy many books. I like writing more." Inuyasha gave her a weird look.

"Don't you have to read a lot to be a good writer?"

"No. I like to come up with my own stories and I like my own style of writing. Its working for me to because I've won four awards already... sorry didn't mean to brag." Kagome looked down. She hated it when she did that.

"Brag away. Its good that you have something to brag about. Hey who's that girl who keeps glaring at you?" Kagome subtly looked over her shoulder and saw Kikyou glare. It was strong enough to melt concrete.

"Oh that's my cousin Kikyou. If I were you I'd stay away from her. She already likes you enough to claim you." Kagome said as though this was nothing.

"Claim me? Where does she come off claiming me?" Kagome looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Don't you know? Kikyou gets everything and anything she wants.

Inuyasha sat down at an empty lunch table with his tray of food. _Why did I even grab lunch? _He asked himself. The macaroni looked like it was three days old and the chicken nuggets looked so awful a starving dog wouldn't eat them.

"Inuyasha! Mind if we sit with you?" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome and another girl standing next to him. Kagome had been in all of his classes so far and he had had more opportunities to talk to her. He had gotten her to laugh, but he had a hunch that he had yet to see her real smile. There seemed to be an aura of sadness around her.

"Yea that'll be great." He said with a smile. Kagome gave a small smile in return. He nodded to the girl who sat on the other side of Kagome. "Name's Inuyasha."

The girl had long black hair and warm chocolate eyes. Her eyes were almost the same as Kagomes, but Kagome's seemed darker and more mysterious. She had a long slender neck and a lean body.

"Sango." She said in reply. "So Inuyasha you seem like a good looking guy. Did you break a girl's heart when you moved to this small dumpy town?" Sango said.

"No. Where I lived all the girls were rich and snobby. They had the world at their feet and nothing was denied them. I never went out with any of them. Thanks for the compliment though." Inuyasha said. Sango realized what she had said and turned a cherry red. Everyone was laughing when a boy sat on the other side of Sango.

"Ah Sango my sweet did you tell everyone here that you are deeply in love with me and that you yearn for my soul? Is that why you are so red?" Sango narrowed her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Inuyasha this is Miroku. He's a grade ahead of us, that surprises me though." Kagome said shacking her head.

"Yes this is sad." Miroku said clasping onto Sango's hand. "This is my last year to get you to go out with me. Sango please be my girlfriend." Miroku said lovingly to Sango.

"Ask me again when I'm in a good mood." Sango muttered. Miroku grinned and started to eat his food without another word.

"Ugg how can you eat that stuff?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked at the same time. Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome and noticed that she only had a bottled water with her.

"Is that all your going to get for lunch?" Inuyasha asked raising his eyebrows. Surely to god that wasn't the only thing she was getting?

"Yea this is all but ask Sango, after school we hit fast food restaurant and I absolutely pig out." Kagome said her eyes shining. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Yea we have to stuff our faces cause if were late to Koga's -" Kagome elbowed Sango and Sango fell silent. Miroku stopped stuffing his face and Kagome was pale.

"Don't let him hear you talk about him like that. Just be gland he has C lunch."

"Who's Koga?" Sango waited for Kagome to speak before saying,

"Kagome's boyfriend. He has a nasty temper and if Kagome is ever late for meeting him...lets just say it isn't good." Sango said meekly.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and glanced at Kagome. She was clutching her water bottle to keep her hands from shaking. Inuyasha lifted her face so that she was looking at him. Her eyes held untainted fear and sadness in them.

"Hey don't worry about it. He's good to me. Just rough around the edges.

Kagome was ready to kill Sango. The less that people knew about how Koga really was the better. Inuyasha looked angry and she hoped that Koga and him would never meet.

Okay there's the end of chapter one! I was going to write more, but I'm tired and I want to see how well his story goes before posting other chapters. Well read and review and if anyone has any suggestions, I'm listning!


	2. Bad news

Kagome walked with heavy feet toward her sixth period class. She had study hall with her boyfriend Koga and she hated this class. She couldn't write like she wanted to she couldn't do anything that showed that she had a personality. Koga didn't like it.

Kagome paused at the door and took a deep breath before opening it. She stepped inside and walked to her desk that was in the back, in the corner of the room. She allowed herself a quick glance around and was relieved to see Koga wasn't there yet. If he hadn't gotten there yet he would be late.

Kagome quickly grabbed her notebook and started her newest chapter. The bell rang and the door slammed. Kagome jumped about three feet in the air and slammed her own notebook shut. She was reaching for her Algebra two text book when Koga sat down in the desk in front of her.

"Kagome, I was looking for you in the halls." Kago said. His breath reeked of smoke and Kagome knew that that was the last thing he had been doing. Why would he look for her outside? Thats where he and his jock friends went to smoke.

"Oh you did? Well I came the same way I always do." Kagome said looking at him quickly. Kagome started to figure out some equations when Koga reached over and slammed her book shut. "Koga! I have homework to do!"

"Well you aren't home are you? Talk to me." Koga said. Kagome hung her head.

"Well Koga I didn't want to tell you this, but my Mom and my Grandpa said that I can't go to your house until my homework was done. So I figured if I finish it now then I can come over after school like I always do." Kagome said.

Koga's eyes became small and angry. "Their trying to keep you away from me aren't they?" Kagome grew frightened.

"No!" she said in a forced whisper. She had to force herself to calm. "No that's not it at all! They just want to make sure that my homework gets done and they just want me to keep my grades up! My mom loves you remember?" Kagome said quickly.

"Yea she loves me now, but who know what you could have said to her." Koga said. Kagome's breathing was getting ragged and harsh, she was so scared. He was the kind of person who would go after her family. This was really bad.

"Kagome Higurashi! You need to grab the stuff you need tonight and go to the office ready to leave." The study hall monitor announced. Kagome looked up at her surprised. "Well don't talk all day this note says it's an emergency." Emergency? What happened?

"Bye Koga, I'll call you when you get out of school." Kagome said quickly and grabbed her stuff. She started to walk to the door when she noticed who the office aid was who brought the note excusing her. It was Inuyasha! He looked really worried and she wondered why.

"Kagome I love you!" Koga yelled from the back of the class. Kagome stopped and turned around. The class was snickering and looking from Koga to Kagome.

"I...I love you to." she said forcefully.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome forced herself to say 'I love you' to that brutish looking boy in the back. It had to be Koga. Koga was sitting but he looked tall, and well built. It was as though he had muscles on top of his muscles.

Kagome turned around and nearly ran into him as she made her way to the door. Inuyasha followed her. He had to escort her to the office anyway. Kagome was leaning against the opposite wall taking deep breaths of air. She was fighting tears and she was deadly pale.

"Kagome...you okay?" Inuyasha asked. She opened up her eyes and stared at Inuyasha.

"No I'm not okay. I'll never be okay." She said before collapsing into his arms in tears. Inuyasha held her at a loss of what to do. "I have no idea how it got so bad but it did and now I can't get out of it." Kagome said into his shirt. After a few minuets Kagome must have realized what she was doing because she jerked herself away from him and wiped her eyes.

"Why did I get called to the office?" She said briskly. Inuyasha blinked with the sudden switch in both subject and attitude. The only way to know if she had been crying was to either have been there, or really take notice of her eyes. Her eyes were slightly swollen and red.

"I don't know. That rude lady who works in the office just told me where to go and who to get. She's lucky I didn't get lost." Inuyasha said getting mad all over again with the lady in the office.

Kagome nodded and started to walk to the office. Inuyasha ran to catch up with her. She was muttering under her breath. "So glad to get out of their, Koga..." Kagome still looked freaked but didn't say anything else.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Kagome asked when she saw her mom. Her mom looked like an older version of her daughter, expect that her mom had clear blue eyes. Those eyes however were filled with worry and anxiety.

"Its Grandpa, he had a heart attack." Her mom said. Kagome gasped and her eyes filled with tears again.

"Inuyasha tell Sango I won't be needing a ride home. Have her talk to Koga for me, I won't be allowed to use my...wait, just tell Sango I won't need a ride. I don't want Koga at the hospital." Kagome said to him. "Lets go mom." She said.

* * *

Inuyasha found Sango near Kagome's locker after school ended. "Sango she isn't here. She told me to tell you that she won't need a ride home." Sango looked at him with questions all over her face. She nodded then looked behind Inuyasha.

"What did you say? How do you know?" Koga said standing behind him. Inuyasha turned around to face him. Koga had a mean look in his eye and he looked dangerous.

"I know because I was in the office and she recognized me. I talked to Sango earlier and she must have saw me. She told me to tell her." Inuyasha said though gritted teeth.

"Wait a second. Are you Inuyasha? The new kid?" Inuyasha realized that Sango was yanking on his arm trying to get him away from Koga but he ignored her.

"Yea what's it to ya?" Inuyasha sneered. Koga punched the locker behind Inuyasha.

"You stay away from Kagome. I've had too many people come up to me and tell me that you were around her nonstop. The only reason I let that dork Miroku around her is because he's head over heels for Sango. You on the other hand have no business being around her. She is and always will be mine." Koga would have said more but his cell phone rang.

"Yea." He said into the phone "Hey baby. Oh is he okay? Well I understand. You don't want me to come? Family only? We could get around that. Time to yourself? Hello? Hello? Kagome? Kagome!" Koga yelled into the phone.

* * *

Well what did everyone think? I want to thank all of my reviewers and I hope you liked this chapter! I know it seems a little, depressing right now but it'll get better I promise! RR please! 


	3. Homework in the ER

Kagome stared at her grandpa's lifeless form. Machines around the bed monitored his heartbeat. Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes for the tenth time that day. She had been out of school for three days now and her grandfather hadn't gotten better yet.

Kagome glanced at her cell phone again. Her mom still needed to work and Sota was too young to stay in the hospital room. Kagome offered to stay with grandpa until he woke up. It worked out nicely because Sango brought her the homework she was missing. It would only be a matter of time before Koga found out. Kagome had 55 text messages from Koga demanding to know what hospital she was at. Kagome hadn't bothered to reply to any of them expect to tell him she was fine and she'd talk to him as soon as she could.

Kagome got up and stretched. She looked down at her grandpa and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back Gramps." She said. Kagome walked down all the hospital hallways that were confusing as hell until she got into the cafeteria. The nurses told her that she was able to use her cell phone there.

Sighing Kagome turned on her cell phone and groaned when she saw 16 new messages all from Koga. She ignored all of them and called her mom. After a few seconds of talking to her mom Kagome hung up and was about to turn it off, when it rang. Glancing at the number Kagome cracked a small smile and answered.

"Hey Sango, how's it going?" Kagome answered.

"Well I don't know about Sango but you better tell me where the hell you are and why you won't talk to me." Koga hissed into the phone. Kagome turned pale and saw black spots swim in her vision for a few seconds.

"Koga! I...I...Well I-" Kagome sputtered out.

"Well Kagome?" Koga demanded.

"How did you get Sango's cell phone?" As soon as she asked that she heard Sango in the back round screaming for Koga to give back her phone. "Listen Koga," Kagome said before he could get a word out. "I'm not going to tell you where I'm at because I don't want any of my friends around me because I just want to be alone!" Kagome yelled in the phone. She could hear Koga yelling her name as she stabbed the end button.

Her breathing was ragged and shallow and she was getting curious stares from around her. Her phone rang again but she ignored it. A few minuets after it stopped it rang again, with a different tune signaling she had voice mail.

Kagome looked through her contacts list until she found Inuyasha's cell number. She wrote him a quick message: _Hey Koga knows Sango knows where im tell her not 2 bring school work cuz he'll follower her. _

A few seconds later her phone beeped. She looked at it and smiled when she realized it was from Inuyasha.

_Sango told me 2 I'll bring school work 2 u. Koga don't know a thing._

Kagome smiled. Over the last few days the visits from Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were the only bright spot in her days. Kagome replied:_ Make sure Koga don't follow u._

Kagome walked slowly to her Gramp's room. Over the past three days her visits with Inuyasha became more and more enjoyable, even more so when they argued. They argued all the time and Kagome enjoyed it because it was so rare getting to argue with someone who matched her snide comments. She couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

Inuyasha checked his rearview mirror for the umpteenth time in ten minuets. He hated Koga for making him paranoid. Damn why the hell was he so hell bent on finding out where Kagome was? Okay sure Kagome was beautiful and if he was Koga he wouldn't want a whole lot of guys talking to her either, but Koga took it to an extreme.

Inuyasha wondered again why he was doing so much for Kagome. He hardly knew her and here he was, running her homework to her and avoiding her crazy boyfriend. Another glance in the rearview mirror told him that Koga was no where near him.

Inuyasha blasted the radio and drummed his hands on the steering wheel in time with the beat. It was a nice day out and Inuyasha had the top down on his bright red car. He drove lazily to the hospital in a crazy pattern trying to lose anyone on his tail. He'd only been in this town for a month but with nothing to do at home, he drove everywhere. He knew the whole town almost as well as he did his old home town.

Inuyasha pulled into the hospital parking lot and hurried up to Kagome's grandpa's room. He nodded hello to a few of the nurses and knocked softly on the door. Waiting for a few seconds he opened the door and saw that Kagome was asleep. She was sitting in a chair next to her grandpa and her head rested on the bed.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes scrunched together and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey. How much homework do I have today?" Kagome asked standing up. Her green sweat shirt was rumpled and her jeans were wrinkled beyond recognition.

"Nothing expect English. You have to read three stories and answer these questions. Inuyasha said handing her her book and paper. Kagome looked at the stories then at the long list of analysis questions. She looked back and fourth. Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes.

"I hate this subject! What is the teacher expecting? I spent three hours on my English homework yesterday and this looks like it'll take forever too!" Kagome bawled. Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed.

"Quite crying you big baby!" Inuyasha said. That just made Kagome cry harder.

"Why me? What did I do to deserve this? My life was just fine until I agreed to go out with Koga and ever since then my life has been hell!" She cried out. Inuyasha gasped and narrowed his eyes, and Kagome realizing what she had just said clamped her hands over her mouth. She looked horrified.

"Why was your life shot to hell when you started dating Koga?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Just ignore that. I didn't say that okay?" Kagome begged.

"But you did."

"Its none of your business!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha got ticked then.

"Like hell it isn't! Kagome I have been coming here for the last three days? You and I have done nothing but get to know each other! I feel I know you my whole life!" Kagome stared at him.

"Inuyasha it's only been three days. There's no way you can feel like you've known me that well."

"I think that's up to me to decide Kagome. Now tell...me...about...Koga. Inuyasha said slowly as if he were speaking to a three year old.

Kagome sunk slowly into her chair and she began her tale.

"I met Koga when I started my sophomore year. He knew Miroku because their mothers are best of friends. I knew Miroku through Sango and Sango and I have been friends since third grade. Sango met Miroku through the dojo her family runs. Miroku, Sango, and I were attached at the hip. We did everything together. Then one day Miroku came to the movies with Koga in tow.

"He was forced to bring Koga because he just moved to town and like I said, their mom's are close. Koga never took his eyes off me. For a while he was a perfect gentlemen to me. He was everything I wanted in a boyfriend. After three weeks I agreed to go out with him. I even broke up with Hojo for him.

"He didn't change at first. Sango, Miroku, Koga and I still did everything together until one day Koga decided that he didn't want to go out with Sango and Miroku. It was only one date so I agreed to go to dinner with him instead of skating with Sango and Miroku. Then he started doing that more and more frequently. It got to the point if I went to the mall without telling Koga first he got pissed. He accused me of going somewhere just to scope out boys.

"I tried to break up with him, but he...he scared me out of it. He's slowly controlling my life. Sango and Miroku are the only people who are 'allowed' to talk to me. Other than Kikyou and her boyfriend of course.

"My life is so limited now. I really can't go anywhere without Koga and I don't want to see him all the time, so I stay to myself. If it wasn't for Sango visiting me, I'd go stir crazy.

"Koga became worse and worse. I don't know how to escape him. Once Gramps is out of the hospital I don't know how I'll be able to talk to you. Inuyasha." She said sternly gazing at him straight in the eye. "You better not tell anyone. Only Miroku and Sango know. But know that you know us four can figure out a way to get me away from him. That is if you want to." She said the last part shyly.

Inuyasha guessed that there was more that she wasn't telling, but he let it go as it was. Inuyasha nodded. "I'll help you Kagome. I'll find a way to be close to you and we'll get you out of this. No one deserves this." Kagome's eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

"Inuyasha...I...thanks." She said brokenly.

"It's nothing. Now I'll help you with English."

* * *

Well that was chapter three! Sorry it took so long to update but I've had loads of homework, most of it English! Well anyway read and review and tell me what you all think! Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope that you like this chapter! 


	4. Bowling

Inuyasha sat on his bed playing catch with his wall. He threw that ratty old baseball to the wall over and over again. Kagome's Gramps had gotten out of the hospital a week ago and ever since then the only time he had gotten to see her was in class. Well every class except for sixth and seventh. Sixth he didn't have with her and seventh he had with Kagome, Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyou. Sango and Miroku had tried dividing up their time between Inuyasha and Kagome, but more often than not, he got stuck with Kagome's cousin, Kikyou.

Kikyou was beautiful, but in a superficial way. She worked on looking good on the outside and that was it. She was a nasty person on the inside. She hung all over him and it was disgusting.

Inuyasha's cell phone beeped telling him he had a text message. His eyes did a double take when he saw that it was from Kagome. _Hey Koga is going out of town 2nite want to get together with sango and miroku for a game of bowling?_ Inuyasha grinned with excitement.

_Hell yea what time? _He typed back.

_7:30 Miroku will pick u up._

_Sounds good. _He typed back. So Koga was out of town tonight. Inuyasha still needed away to get close to Kagome when school wasn't in session. Sango, Miroku and himself had been racking their brains for the last week to figure out how to get Inuyasha closer to their ring of friends.

Then as if Inuyasha had been struck by lightning he realized how it could be done. He shook his head and told himself there was another way, but there wasn't. Inuyasha put his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Kagome kissed Koga with as much passion as she could muster. She was getting bored and her neck was beginning to hurt. Kagome stopped kissing him and started to kiss his neck taking the opportunity to glance at the clock. They had been making out for a half hour now! Kagome kissed Koga again for a few seconds then pulled away.

"Koga I don't want to make you late." She said to him. Koga had his hands on her waist and when she said that his grip tightened.

"Kagome don't worry about it. Mom is going to call on my cell when she gets here." He said. Kagome noticed that he didn't ask if she wanted to go. He knew she was planning an outing with Sango and Miroku. He didn't care if she wanted to leave early to get ready to meet them.

Koga shifted position until he was lying on top of Kagome. He captured her lips with his and started to kiss her. Koga really started getting into it. He was moaning and groaning and his hands seemed to be everywhere.

Koga's hands reached for the fasten of Kagome's jeans and she instantly stiffened. This was _way_ past her comfort zone. "Koga don't!"

"Dammit Kagome! Why do you always do that? You turn me on so damn much just to say no?" Kago said glaring at her.

"Koga I'm sorry just stop." Kagome said. There were tears in her eyes and she was on the verge of bursting into tears. Koga was about to say something when his cell phone rang. Koga's ice blue eyes showed anger and annoyance as he answered the phone. _Saved by the phone. _Kagome thought.

"Yea I'll be down in a few seconds." Koga said. He snapped the phone shut and just stared at Kagome. "We've been dating for a year and a half now. You still won't let me get in your pants." He said this so seriously Kagome wanted to laugh, but she stopped herself.

"And its reasons like that I won't let you get far with me Koga." Kagome said coldly. Have fun at your mom's house Koga. I'll call you tomorrow." Kagome said grabbing her coat and walking out of Koga's room.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Koga roared running after her. Kagome's eyes widened with fear. She turned around to face him. His face was red and the expression in his eyes chilled her to the bones. "Don't talk to me like I'm a three-year- old and will be happy with a phone call!"

"If its sex you're looking for than maybe you should get another girlfriend!" Kagome yelled. There was immediate silence after Kagome said that. Koga's eyes, if possible, got even meaner. He took slow steps until he reached Kagome.

"Don't ever say that again." He said quietly. Kagome looked into his eyes and Koga saw defiance in hers. When he saw that something inside him snapped. He raised his hand, and Kagome knowing what to expect closed her eyes and waited. He struck her across the face so hard that she fell to the ground.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said as though nothing happened. She heard him pick up his duffel bag by the door and open the door. "Use the spare key to lock up will ya?" He said to her. He then closed the door and Kagome finally let the tears fall.

* * *

"She's a half hour late." Sango said twisting a napkin in her hands over and over again. She glanced at Inuyasha and Miroku who looked equally worried. Sango was amazed at Inuyasha. They had known him for a little less than two weeks and he fit into their group so well, its like he was always there. If only Miroku's mom had been close friends with Inuyasha's mom rather than Koga's.

_Koga_ Sango thought. She didn't like him from the start. He seemed to polished and too gentlemanly for anyone. She knew it was an act, and she tried to warn Kagome, but she just brushed her warning aside.

Sango got up reaching in her purse at the same time. She didn't get any reception on her cell phone inside the bowling ally so she had to go outside. As soon as she saw the reception signal go up, she dialed Kagome's number.

"Hel-Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome! Where are you? Why didn't you answer any of the texts we sent you?" Sango asked worried.

"S-Sango. I'm at my h-house. C-can you com-come over?" Sango realized that Kagome's voice was shaking.

"I'll be there in ten minuets." Sango promised into the phone. She hung up and ran to her car. She was roaring out of the parking lot when her cell phone rang.

"Yea." She answered

"Where the hell are you going?" Miroku said.

"Just butt out. I'll talk to you later."

"I don't think so Sango look in your rearview mirror." Sango took a quick glance, then had to do a double take. Miroku was right behind her.

"How the hell did you get behind me so fast?"

"We went outside just to see you jump in your car as if your ass was on fire. Now what the hell is going on?"

"Stay out of it Miroku. You know Kagome hates it when you see her like that."

"Oh. Call when we can come by." Miroku said. "I love you Sango." He said sincerely.

"Bye." Sango said than hung up. _Hang on Kagome I'm almost there. _She thought as she turned into Kagome's neighborhood. She pulled into Kagome's drive and ran inside without knocking. She ran up the stairs to Kagome's bedroom and saw she wasn't in there. That's when Sango noticed the muffled sobs coming from Kagome's private bathroom.

Sango opened the slowly opened the door and gasped when she saw Kagome. She had a huge angry welt on her face and a bruise on the side of her face from when she fell on the hard floor.

Kagome saw her and ran into her arms. "Sango I can't stand it anymore." She sobbed. "I feel like shit and I've been feeling like this for too long. I hate feeling like this." She cried.

Sango had tears in her eyes as well. She hated to see her friend like this and she hated feeling so helpless. It was like Kagome and herself were on two different sides of a ravine. Sango was safe with Inuyasha and Miroku with her and Kagome was with Koga and there was a volcano erupting or something.

* * *

Kagome gingerly felt the bruise on her head. It stung even before her fingers grazed it. "Kagome don't touch!" Sango scolded.

"I have to in order to put cover up on it!" Kagome snapped. She inhaled her breath before touching the powder on her face. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she dusted to purple lump until it wasn't that noticeable. She looked at Sango who tried to cover her snicker but was unsuccessful. Kagome looked at herself again and figured out why. On one side her face she was powdered so thick it look as though her face grew an inch of skin. The bruise still showed through also. The other side of her face was red and underneath that all she was deadly pale.

"Oh Jesus I look like a freak. Sango there is no way in hell I'm still going out bowling for tonight. I'm not leaving this house until my face is back to normal." Kagome said as she gingerly wiped the powder away with a warm wash cloth.

"Yes you are. Its not that noticeable." Sango said unconvinced. Kagome gave a bark of laughter and tried to fix her hair so that it was hanging in her face.

"You look like the girl from the Ring!" Sango said.

"You aren't helping." Kagome grumbled. Sango walked over and started to brush Kagome's hair.

"We promised the boys that we would be there and we won't break our promise." She said as she started to style Kagome's hair. "Now you'll walk in there with Koga's hand print on your face and a huge ugly bruise on you face with dignity. Who knows, maybe when school starts up one of the teachers will turn him in."

"I find that hard to believe." Kagome said quietly. Sango walked away from her to check her cell phone and Kagome turned around to face the mirror. Sango had swept her hair back from her face and pulled half of it up. Her bangs still covered her forehead, but the rest of her face was uncovered. Kagome had an uneasy feeling about this.

About twenty minuets later Sango turned the engine to her car. They were in front of the bowling ally and Kagome was painfully aware of her face. "Sango I can't go in there." She said.

"Sango looked at her. "Yes you can." She said before hopping out of the car. Kagome followed suite and walked into the bowling ally. She told herself that she had nothing on her face.

Sounds of the bowling ally filled her ears. "Sango! Over here!" Miroku yelled. Kagome and Sango walked over to the lane that Miroku and Inuyasha had reserved for them. Kagome held her head up high with dignity. She saw Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes grow huge as she came close enough for them to see her.

"You get our shoes Miroku?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Inuyasha scanned Kagome's face for the thousandth time in the span of ten seconds. Koga did this. He was going to die. Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eye and Inuyasha was the one to look down. He wouldn't say anything to her. Not yet anyway. Inuyasha was now more sure than ever he had to use his idea so he could be close to Kagome. He had to.

* * *

God when I started writing this it wasn't so sad and depressing. But that's where the story went. Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far and I'll try to update ASAP but my internet is really screwy and I never know if I'm connected or not. So please bear with me. Thank for all the reviews I've gotten they really make my day! Read review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Bad day at school pt1

_Rinnnnnnnng...Rinnnnnnnnnng..._ Kagome jerked awake and realized that the phone was ringing. She glanced at the clock. 6:00 in the morning. She answered the phone and said "Hello?" tiredly.

"Kagome you are going to school today aren't you?" Sango asked. Kagome groaned. Sango really did know her too well.

"No I'm not. I want to give the swelling another day to go down and do you really think I want to see Koga?"

"You know he'll come to your house after school if you don't show up."

"Easy I'll just pretend that I'm not home." Sango was silent for a few seconds.

"You know that won't work. Remember the last time you tried to do that?" Kagome remembered and the memory shook her to the core. It was after the first time he hit her. Back then he only hit her where no one would see. She was planning on breaking up with him and she just wanted to be by herself for a day before she got enough courage to do it. Koga pounded on her door after he got out of school and when she didn't answer he climbed the vines that grew on the side of her house to look in her window. Kagome not expecting him to do that was in plain sight, watching her television.

She had been terrified to look out her window and see Koga's mean face looking at her.

"Kagome I'm still coming to pick you up. You better be ready." Sango said.

"Sango would you want to go to school like this?" Kagome spat into the phone.

"Kagome I wouldn't but I would because I wouldn't let some jerk scare me away. I would act like it barley fazed me." Kagome smiled at Sango's strong personality.

"But Sango, I'm not you." Kagome said quietly into to the phone.

"Kagome don't worry. Inuyasha has a lot of classes with you so it won't be all that bad."

"Alright, I'm just worried with how Koga will act." Kagome said into the phone before hanging up.

A half hour later Sango was in Kagome's driveway and Kagome ran out to meet her. Kagome was wearing a denim mini skirt and a light green long-sleeved top with the ends of the arms flared. The mini skirt reveled more purple and green bruises that had been left behind by Koga.

"I figured if I had to show my face, then it wouldn't hurt to wear my favorite skirt." She said to Sango. Sango nodded her approval and started to drive to school. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She winced when she saw her rainbow colored face but was glad of her hairstyle. She had pulled half of it up like Sango had done Friday. "Koga is going to kill me." She said aloud.

"I won't let him. Remember I know a few moves myself." Sango said. Kagome wished that she had Sango's bravery. If she was Sango Koga would have already been out of her life.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into first period expecting to be bored. He hadn't seen Kagome earlier so he was guessing that Kagome stayed home. He couldn't blame her. As he walked in however, he saw Kagome sitting in her seat copying the assignment on the bored in her agenda.

He smiled and was about to make his presence known when he noticed what she was wearing. She had a green top on that looked fabulous on her, but she was also wearing a mini skirt that normally would have made him drool, but he noticed all the bruises on her legs.

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha stopped staring. He sat down in his seat next to her. "Aren't you worried about what Koga is going to say?" He asked her.

"Terrified. Why do you think I got to class so early?" She replied. Inuyasha was about to say something when Hojo came over to him and started to talk to him.

"Inuyasha how was your date with Kikyou? I saw you two at the movie theater." He said. Inuyasha wanted to kill the creep. He knew the only reason he was talking to him, was to get close to Kagome. It was clear that he still had the hots for her.

He heard Kagome gasped when she heard that. Inuyasha looked over at her, than answered Hojo.

"The movie was good."

* * *

_Inuyasha went to see a movie with Kikyou? Why would he do that? _Kagome asked herself. She looked over at him and heard him say, "The movie was good." _Does that mean that the date sucked? _She asked herself. Hojo walked off and she gave Inuyasha a curios stare.

"Kagome the only reason I did that was to get closer to you. You yourself said that the only people Koga let around you were Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou and a current boyfriend." Kagome remembered saying the words. "I need to be able to be around you out of school Kagome. In case Koga pulls something..."

"Koga won't pull anything with people around." She mused. "No it's only when I tell him no to sex or if I talk to a guy and Koga thinks I like them or whatever. Inuyasha I thought you told me you hated Kikyou as much as I did?" She asked.

"I do, but I want to spend time with you, Sango, and Miroku." Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to say something else, but the final bell rang and the teacher started in about Algebra II. _Koga isn't going to be happy about this. Espically since he told me specifically that I was to stay away from Inuyasha at all costs. _

At that moment the door opened and the office aide walked in. Kagome turned pale and closed her eyes in horror. It was Koga. Koga delivered the note for the teacher and took a good look at Kagome. His eyes turned an icy shade of blue, then he walked out.

* * *

Sango noticed that Kagome was just picking at her food at lunch. "Kagome you know you should really eat more." Kagome looked up with scared eyes. Sango knew that she had been avoiding Koga and it was taking its toll on her.

"If it was a normal day I wouldn't be eating this either you know. I just bought it to look occupied." She said.

Sango looked at Inuyasha who still looked green. Kikyou had made a special visit to A lunch to say hello to her new boyfriend. She came over hugged him and gave him a full kiss on the lips. Sango had been astonished. Inuyasha had explained why he was dating Kikyou, even though he was completely disgusted.

Miroku was still laughing at Inuyasha's expression. "If you want to convince Koga that you have no interest in Kagome and that your hung up on Kikyou, then you better do a better job than that." Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to do this for me you know." Kagome said. Inuyasha was about to say something when the Vice Principal came over.

"Kagome, will you please come with me?" Kagome visibly paled. She nodded. "Sango take my tray up for me?" She asked. Sango nodded and watched her friend walk away trembling.

"Wonder what's going to happen." She mused aloud.

* * *

Kagome sat in the uncomfortable chair across from the principal, her guidance counselor, and the officer that worked in the school. The principal, Mr. Elberfeld, had just asked her how she was treated at home.

"My mother wouldn't lay a hand on me! I-I fell." Kagome said.

"Why are you covering for you mother? Its oblivious that you were hit. There is a red hand print on your face." Mr. Moeler her guidance counselor pointed out. "Why don't you tell us what happened." He suggested.

Kagome barley heard him. She was struggling with herself wether to tell or not. She saw herself at a forked road. On one side was Koga, happy and smiling because she had lied for him. One the other side she saw herself constantly looking over her shoulder terrified he would come after her because she told.

"Kagome?" Mr. Elberfeld asked. Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes. She looked at them.

"How can you make me do this? Don't you think if I wanted your help I would have asked already? My mother would never lay a hand on me. If you do anything to say she did I will have her pull me out of this school and we will sue. Who hit me is none of your concern. It won't happen again." Kagome was openly sobbing.

Her mother had seen her face already. She knew it was Koga and was prepared to call Koga's parents and the police to get a restriction order. Kagome had stopped her.

"Mom no! He'll get mad!"

"Kagome you can't let yourself be pushed around by him!"

"Mom he'll do it again if I tell, and he might try to do something to you or Gramps." Kagome's mom gasped and her hand had flown to her mouth.

"He's threatened us?" Kagome nodded. "That's it. We're moving." Kagome cried and tried to convince her mom there was another way but she wouldn't have any of it.

* * *

"I won't talk anymore to you guys." Kagome said. She got up and left the office and headed back to lunch.

"I don't think it's her mother." The officer said.

"No it's probable a boyfriend. Did you see the bruises on her legs?"

"Yes this has been going on for a while now." The officer agreed. The principal got on the computer and looked up Kagome's schedule. He called up the teachers she had and told them to keep a look out on Kagome. See if they could over hear any conversation between herself and her peers and try to figure out who was abusing her. "Call Sango Takashi to the office." Mr. Elberfeld said to the secretary.


	6. Bad day at school pt2

Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat in a corner in fifth period waiting for the bell to ring. "I think you should have told them." Sango said. She was about to say more but the teacher walked by again. When she left she said, "Is it just me or does the teacher trying to eavesdrop on our conversation?"

"Its not you. She keeps coming by so watch what you say!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome whimpered and Sango and Inuyasha looked at her. She had Sango's jacket wrapped around her. Her legs were trembling underneath the desk.

"I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have come..." She kept saying. "Everyone knows now, they know how he treats me. I'm not invisible anymore. I-I just want to go home!" She said tears streaming down her face.

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a text message from Koga. _U better be at my house 10 min after school. We got 2 talk. _Kagome closed her eyes and snapped the phone shut.

"Who's it from?" Sango asked.

"My mom. She needs me to pick up some milk after school." Kagome lied. Kagome noticed the teacher hovering near them. She turned to her and said, "Mrs. Anderson? Can getting a family member milk be classified as abuse?" She said sweetly. Mrs. Anderson shot her an angry glance then walked away.

"**_Will Sango Takashi please come the main office?" _**The intercom squawked. Sango jumped at hearing her name.

"Guess I'll be on my way." She said.

Two minuets later she was sitting across from the same three people Kagome had sat across. Sango looked at the three of them in the eye and had a sinking suspicion of what they wanted to talk to her about.

"Miss Takashi is Kagome Higurashi a good friend of yours?" Mr. Elberfeld asked. Sango nodded. She knew instantly where the conversation was headed. They were going to ask her if she knew anything. On the one hand Sango knew that the best thing to do for Kagome would be to tell them how Koga had been treating her, yet on the other hand Kagome trusted her not to tell anyone.

Sango's mind raced with a thousand things to say when the question was asked. Her loyalties were with Kagome. Kagome obviously didn't want the office people to know or she would have told them herself.

"Can you explain the marks and Kagome's face?" Mr. Elberfeld asked her earnestly. Sango hung her head. _What should I say? What can I say? _Sango asked her.

"If Kagome didn't tell you, then there is nothing I can add." Sango said quietly. "I need to get to class." She said standing up.

"Sango we are not done here. Don't you want your friend to be safe?" Sango froze and gave an icy stare .

"Of course I do." She said. Sango then turned around and walked out.

* * *

Kagome stood in front of her sixth period door reaching for the door knob, then jerking her hand back. Koga was in there. Everyone was, the bell had rung three minuets ago. Taking a deep breath Kagome grabbed the door knob and opened the door before she got second thoughts again.

The study hall monitor looked up from the book she was reading. "Kagome do you have a pass?" Kagome shook her dark head no and went to the back of the room to her seat. Koga's eyes followed her every step. "Remember no talking until I say so!" The monitor squawked.

Kagome picked up her notebook and began to jot down ideas for a new story that was swimming through her mind when Koga dropped a piece of paper on her desk. Her hands shaking Kagome picked up the note and read:

_Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Why the hell did you come to school like that? You better not tell anyone it was me. Say it was your step-dad or something. _

Kagome lowered the note and stared at the back of Koga's head. She couldn't believe him! Kagome could tell him off in the note, but she just wanted things to go back to normal and for Koga to get rid of the temper that he probably developed during the day. Kagome continued writing and when the class was given permission to talk, Koga turned around to face her. Her searched her face and Kagome was slightly stunned to see that there was no anger in his eyes. Instead there was guilt and maybe a hint of sadness?

Kagome gave him a shaky smile and Koga grasped the back of her head and gave her a deep kiss. It was all Kagome could do not to gag.

When they pulled apart Kagome started to babble. "I hear Kikyou has a boyfriend." She said somewhere in the conversation.

"Oh yea who? I thought she was going out that dude...Jason was it?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nope his name was actually Justin but she broke up with him to go out with that new kid Inuyasha. It was kind of pathetic really. Sango and I were at our lunch table, and Inuyasha sits a ways down and Kikyou ran into our lunch and lunged at him."

"Don't lie Kagome, I know he sits at your lunch table." Kagome paused a little surprised.

"Well he wasn't at the table when that happened." Kagome said.

Koga nodded his head. "So now that Kikyou is going out with him does that mean we're going to see more of him?"

"I guess. Kikyou does like to do everything we do as a group even though she hates my guts. Kikyou really gets on my nerves." Koga nodded in agreement. Kogame chatted with him until the bell rang. "I have to go to my locker but I'll meet you in class okay?" She told him. Koga hugged her and gave her a small kiss then walked toward the band room.

Walking down the hall Kagome was amazed at Koga. He was nice to her again. He didn't once make her feel threatened or scare her, he even made her laugh a few times. He was being like he was when she first met him.

"Sango hey!" Kagome yelled out in greeting. Sango whipped her head around and Kagome froze when she saw that Sango had angry tears in her eyes.

"Kagome we had a chance to get rid of Koga and you didn't do a damn thing! Why Kagome?" Sango said in a harsh whisper. Her eyes glowed with anger and tears magnified what her eyes were expressing.

"Sango, I don't want to involve any adults. Its not their problem its mine!" Kagome said flinging books in her locker and grabbing her coat.

"It became their problem as soon as he hit you!" She said harshly. Kagome sucked in some air and looked at her best friend.

"Please Sango we'll talk about this later alright?" Sango nodded her head and together they walked to the band room.

* * *

Inuyasha had his arm around Kikyou and was walking her to their class. Kikyou was a popular girl and now that he was dating her, everyone seemed to know who he was. Every time Inuyasha was around her, he had to think of the first friend he made in this school, in order to touch Kikyou fondly. Kikyou was the kind of girl that lived in his old home town. The kind of girl he avoided.

They were just passing the stairwell when Kikyou grabbed his shirt and flung him against the side of the stairwell. She pushed her plump lips in Inuyasha's face and stated to kiss him. Fighting the urge to shove her aside, Inuyasha wrapped his arms lightly around Kikyou's waist and kissed her back. After a few seconds Inuyasha broke the kiss, grabbed her waist and started to lead her back to the classroom. The bell rang just as they walked through the door.

Inuyasha looked for Sango and Miroku and when he found them he wished he hadn't. Kagome was sitting next to Sango with Koga on her other side. Koga had his hand on Kagome's thigh and was kissing her so hard it looked like he was trying to eat her face.

Disgusted Inuyasha sat on the other side of Miroku. "Why you so late?" he asked while the teacher was taking attendance. Kikyou leaned over Inuyasha's lap, making sure that her cleavage was showing and spoke in a low husky whisper to Miroku.

"We would have been on time, buy Inuyasha can't seem to keep his hands off me. Its actually rather cute." Miroku gave her a dead pan look and to Kikyou's disappointment he refused to look down her shirt. Inuyasha was to stunned to say anything.

* * *

Sango stared straight ahead. On one side of her there was Kagome who's back was turned toward her and weird little noises coming from her. If she looked over now she would see something move under her shirt, which was more than likely Koga's disgusting hand. On the other side of her was Kikyou's big boobs over Miroku's lap as she talked about what Inuyasha had done to her in the hall. It was safer to just look straight ahead.

Sango saw Inuyasha lean his chair back and Sango did the same. Inuyasha caught her eyes, rolled his own and made signs of killing himself. Sango giggled and it seemed to break the spell on Kikyou.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped _Don't even get me started bitch. _Sango thought. She shook her head at Kikyou and grabbed her flute. She was twisting the different parts when she heard the teacher, Mr. Oliver, clear his throat. Everyone turned to look at Kagome and Koga. Kagome yanked herself away and turned the deepest shade of red Sango had ever seen.

"I would sign both of you up for detention, but I think you would enjoy that to much." Mr. Oliver said dryly. That got a few laughs from the students and Mr. Oliver told the students who hadn't gotten their instrument yet to please do so. Sango watched as Kagome grabbed her violin, Koga his saxaphone, Inuyasha walked to where his drums were set up, Kikyou grabbed her piccolo and sat over next to Inuyasha, and Miroku grabbed his french horn.

Class began and Sango brought her flute to her lips and blew a delicate note. After that first note, an explosion wouldn't be able to tear her away from the music. She played with her whole heart.

* * *

Kagome played the music that was in front on her. It was a happy tune, but somehow she managed to make the song sound sad. Whenever she and Sango tired to play together their music always clashed. Sango's happy and free music never sounded right with Kagome's mourning violin. Before Kagome started to date Koga, Sango and herself played wonderfully together. Now it was awful.

Kagome thought back to just a few minuets ago when Koga insisted on making out with her. God she was so embarrassed. She tried to pull away a few times, but he would just grab the back of her head and push her closer. His breath had reeked of cigarettes and stale beer.

She glanced at Inuyasha who immediately looked into her eyes. He gave her a disgusted look before looking away. Kagome felt a pang in her chest. That look hurt more than any choice of words Inuyasha could have said to her.

Kagome closed her eyes and made a long mournful note on her violin that would have brought the happiest man in the world to tears.

* * *

Okay that the end of that chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I've just been really busy lately. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll update when I get back from my spring break trip! Happy Easter everyone! 


End file.
